stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Fallen Angels
"Fallen Angels" is one of the episodes of Stargate Armageddon and is partof the cycle that covers the war with the race of Malecathi Plot The first contact failed and a war broke out, the Free Jaffa Nation suffers a great loss but also the Tau'ri sure of their technological superiority, are still defeated by the ruthlessness of the new arrivals. Synopsis The loss of the USS San Marco is a serious blow for the same Tau'ri and it was decided to respond with a show of force, are alerted almost all the ships of the Tau'ri fleet available (Many of the vessels are still under construction when the war starts). Allies are summoned including Free Jaffa Nation and the same Tok'ra to track the location of at least one of Malecathi fleets in the galaxy. Identified the first fleet, the Tau'ri ships and the Free Jaffa Nation with little crew of the latter, they are sent to Sigma Site to wait and attualre a trap in which to fall the Malecathi fleet. The fleet in question appears to be in the vicinity of a planet devoid of stargate and densely populated, but when the allied fleet arrives at the coordinates, located only a planet apparently crystallized in its surface. The fragments of at least two moons fly around the solar system space. The Malecathi ships while still tracing the allied fleet, do not take the initiative. To attack are the Alliance ship with a massive barrage of fire that seems at first Sorting some effects as shields of many Malecathi ships give way by blowing up the individual vessels. But the situation is reversed immediately. The Malecathi are revealed openly by contacting the main ship Tau'ri. The battle sees Malecathi fleet despite the numerical superiority of the technology alliance's ships be significantly higher, at least as long as this does not destroy the crystallizer within several Ha'tak of the Free Jaffa Nation. Most of the fleet of the Free Jaffa Nation is crystallized and then immediately pulverized by a ray of Malecathi ships weapons, in one of the ships is killed the supreme chancellor of the Free Jaffa Nation by dropping into chaos the rest of the Jaffa fleet. Despite the Tau'ri seek to avoid further losses, Malecathi ships destroy almost entirely the remaining Jaffa ships and begin to hit without stopping some of the Prometheus class cruisers, the weakest and least developed of the Daedalus class ships. three vessels are destroyed, the USS Revenge, the USS Arizona and the USS Victory, but when the Tau'ri fleet seems now in disarray, the fleet of Malecathi suddenly abandons the orbit of the planet. This gesture gives a little time to try to recover the survivors of Ha'tak crystallized ships but not destroyed and only after nearly an hour rescue, the fleet gets back to the Sigma site station. Crews are exhausted, the losses are huge and the victory is far from being achieved, plus the chancellor in the second refuses to continue fighting until you have no more information about the technology used by Malecathi to crystallize planets and spaceships enemy. The diplomacy of General of the remaining terrestrial spaceships allow Jaffa to avoid a dishonorable desertion and allow survivors to return to their respective planets for repair of individual Ha'tak. In the days come numerous reports of the destruction of several planets from the malecathi fleet and using sensors can probe and get information on enemy technology, it was possible to compensate for the crystallization of the spacecraft, but not that of the planets. Also studied is the database of malecathi history, in this way you become aware of the degeneration of the DNA of the entire species and that the latter is practically present on all ships in their fleet. It was decided to perform a kidnapping action thanks to the specifications of malecathi shields on some ships easily circumvented by asgard transportation, suitably modified. Despite the danger of the mission and the open opposition of Asgard delegation, the mission takes place and one of the cruisers is approaching the fleet malecathi hidden. A special team manages to get on board new information to download and install a virus that can infiltrate into the computer all of the enemy fleet. When the team is discovered, the gunfight forcing the team to escape. Transported aboard the Tau'ri, after a few hours we realize that in addition to the team has come an intruder. Discovered and neutralized not without casualties, the Malecathi is interrogated without success, the only information that the Tau'ri get and one that indicates how a thing of the Sigma site station. quickly returned in the coordinates of Station the Sigma site, the Earth ship found the remains of a battle. Malecathi many ships were destroyed but they also part of the land cruisers. Only then the Earth ship is heading towards planet Earth at full speed, while the interrogation of malecathi continues without any success. References Stargate Commando, Teal'c, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Cameron Mitchell, Vala Mal Doran, Free Jaffà Nation, Tok'ra, USS Revenge, USS Victory, USS Arizona, Sigma Site, Malecathi, Crystallization technology, Earth, Dedalus, Prometheus Class Ship, Ha'tak, Tau'rì Note * The Tau'ri possess after the end of the war against the Orii, a considerable fleet of spaceships Dedalus Class and Prometheus class. * The Malecathi technology is almost at the same level as the Tau'ri if not slightly more advanced * They are physically shows the Malecathi * The Free Jaffa Nation is an ally of the Tau'ri * The Tau'ri lose a substantial number of star cruisers * Discovery degeneration Malecathi genome * The Free Jaffa Nation is deprived of much of its ships Categoria:Episodes